Yata
|-|Yata = |-|Fidchell = Summary Yata is the leader of Project G.U. and the Epitaph User of the Avatar Fidchell, The Prophet as well as the head System Administrator for The World, he is cold towards normal PCs and even most Epitaph Users, choosing to remain in the Serpent of Lore to observe The World rather than spend time in it, eventually Yata grows jealous of the other Epitaph Users, especially Ovan, as he was chosen by AIDA and Aura, causing him to awaken Fidchell and go berserk, after overcoming this he warms up to the other members of G.U. Yata rarely fights himself and is responible for tracking AIDA and later Cubia from the Serpent of Lore. Yata has the least control over his Avatar due to being the last to unlock it. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B, likely 2-B with Serpent of Lore | Low 7-B, 2-B with Fidchell | At least 2-B Name: Yata, Takumi Hino Origin: .hack//G.U. Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Macabre Dancer, System Administrator, Epitaph User, Leader of Project G.U. Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Fidchell = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification (via Seal, Banish, Beast Awakening and Rengeki), Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis, Shackle and Rengeki), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Existence Erasure (As system administrator, Yata is capable of deleting PCs), Information Manipulation (With the Serpent of Lore, Yata can observe any location in The World, collect data about these locations), Teleportation (The Serpent of Lore allows him to appear anywhere in The World at will), Data Manipulation (The Serpent of Lore can manipulate the data of The World), BFR (Can forcibly send other PCs to different servers), Portal Creation (via Area Hacking), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Time Manipulation (All Epitaph users, even those who have not awakened yet, can move in Avatar Space while everything else is frozen) |-|Post-Fidchell = All previous abilities, Transformation, True Flight, Death Manipulation (Attacks from Avatars are instantly lethal to normal PCs), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Time Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Attack Reflection (via Fidchell), Energy Projection (via Fidchell), Reality Warping (via Data Drain), Absorption (via Data Drain), Invisibility (Avatars are invisible to normal people) Intangibility (Avatars cannot be interacted with by normal people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm AIDA and other Avatars with Fidchell), Existence Erasure (via Data Drain), Precognition (via The Prophet, likely not combat applicable), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the AIDA server) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Haseo), likely Multiverse level with the Serpent of Lore (The Serpent of Lore allows its users to manipulate the primary functions of The World) | Small City level, Multiverse level with Fidchell (Can damage Form 2 Skeith) | At least Multiverse level (Can damage Cubia's core) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haseo), Unknown with Fidchell Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | Small City Class, Multiversal with Fidchell | At least Multiversal Durability: Small City level | Small City level, Multiverse level with Fidchell (Can take hits from Form 2 Skeith) | At least Multiverse Level (Can take hits from Cubia) Stamina: Very High (Can fight through the Forest of Pain, which is 100 floors long), possibly Limitless with Fidchell Range: Standard melee range with Fans, higher with Magic and Items, Multiversal with Serpent of Lore, Area Hacking, Data Drain and Avatar Space. Standard Equipment: Items, various Fans, Serpent of Lore Intelligence: Genius (Was considered a skilled hacker from age 10, was chosen as head of Project G.U at age 17, set plans in motion months in advance, including working a PC into the leadership of the Moon Tree guild in preparation for Sakaki's betrayal) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fidchell: As an Epitaph User, Yata has the ability to summon the Avatar Fidchell at will, doing so makes him invisible and intangible to any Non-Epitaph User, Non-AIDA PCs along with freezing time for those outside of Avatar Space. * Data Drain: Fidchell places the 4 discs in a ring-like formation in front of himself, forming them into a cannon that absorbs and destroys the target's data. * Serpent of Lore The Serpent of Lore is a device that can only be used by System Administrators, it allows users to access and manipulate the functions of The World to their needs. * Area Hacking: Allows Haseo to create distortions in data, this allows him to create portals to areas that are otherwise impossible to enter or obtain items that shouldn't exist. * Avatar Space: A pocket reality that all Epitaph Users can freely enter, doing so freezes time for all those outside of it. *'Rengeki:' A technique that freezes the opponent in place, preventing them from using any abilities while Haseo attacks them. Weaknesses: Yata is insecure about AIDA choosing Ovan over himself, he is uncaring towards normal PCs | Yata is inexperienced in using Fidchell, his lack of control can cause Fidchell to go berserk | None notable Key: Pre-Fidchell | Post-Fidchell | Fight with Cubia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Earth Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Information Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Data Users Category:BFR Users Category:Portal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Death Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dot Hack Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2